fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros X
New Super Mario Bros X is a platform game in the New Super Mario Bros series. It introduces the Chicken Suit, which was supposed to be in New Super Mario Bros Wii, but was scrapped off for no reasons. Story Mario and his friends were looking after the Power Up trees, until Bowser and the Koopalings attack again. Bowser's airship's arm takes Princess Peach away, and Mario and his friends tried to jump to the airship, only to be grabbed by the repaired airship's other arm, and tossed them far away again like in New Super Mario Bros u, but this time is in Chicken Plains. When Mario landed there, he crashed to a chicken coop, which contains a lot of chicken suits. After going out of the coop, they saw some Yoshi eggs, but ignores them as they need to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser again. Gameplay *Similar to the previous New Super Mario Bros games. *There are seven different Yoshis; Green - Default, Red - Fire, Blue - Flying, Yellow - Light, Light Blue - Ice, Pink - Heavy, and Evil - used by Koopa Troop. *Adult Yoshis can now leave levels like in Super Mario World. *The chicken suit and lightning flower are introduced in this game. *The Fire Flower, Penguin Suit, Propeller Suit, Ice Flower and the Flying Squirrel Suit return to the game, World Maps The world maps in New Super Mario Bros X are much different than the previous ones, like a big city replacing the mountain world, and a mechanic factory replacing the jungle. *World 1 - Chicken Plains: A huge, green meadow-like farm populated by a lot of chickens. *World 2 - Sahara Desert: A desert filled with Moai statues and cactuses. *World 3 - Jackpot Ville: A city that contains a lot of casinoes and slot machines. *World 4 - Yeti Mountain: A snowy, frozen mountain with a lot of caves containing dangerous creatures. *World 5 - Fizzy Ocean: A tropical island like world that consists of orange fizzy as the ocean, with the sub area being a tropical rainforest filled with rainbow colors. *World 6 - Short-Circuit Plant: A mechanic factory like power plant consisting of dangerous wires. *World 7 - Thunderous Clouds: A stormy, rainny area consisting of strong tornadoes and thunderstorms. *World 8 - Bowser's Castle: The place where Princess Peach is always taken to. Yoshis There are seven Yoshis in this game, including a new evil Yoshi introduced in this game, being used by the Koopa Troop instead. *Green Yoshi - The default Yoshi. *Red Yoshi - Yoshis that can breathe fire if it swallows an enemy. *Blue Yoshi - Yoshis that can fly if it swallows an enemy. *Yellow Yoshi - Instead of retaining its Heavy ability, it instead glows in the dark. *Light Blue Yoshi - Being the opposite of Red Yoshi, it can breathe ice. *Pink Yoshi - It takes the Yellow Yoshi's original power, as it stomps while eating an enemy. *Evil Yoshi - This is the only Yoshi which was used by the Koopa Troop instead. It's black with eed eyes and shoes, It is introduced in World 3, being used by some Koopa Troopas instead. Characters 'Playable' *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Mii (Unlocked after defeating Bowser) 'Bosses' *Fortress Bosses **Boom Boom (Chicken Plains) **Pom Pom (Sahara Desert) **Giant Yeti (Yeti Mountain) **Gambler (Jackpot Ville) **Mutant Cheep Cheep (Fizzy Ocean) **Boss Sumo Bro (Short-Circuit Plant) **Kamek (Thunderous Clouds) *Bowser Jr. (Airships in World 5 and 7) *Koopalings **Lemmy Koopa (Chicken Plains) - The battle is similar to New Super Mario Bros u, except that the bombs has been replaced by eggs with sodium inside. **Roy Koopa (Sahara Desert) - Just simply charges at you, but when he hits a wall, pokeys fall from the ceiling. **Wendy O. Koopa (Jackpot Ville) - Sends out cards (replacement of her candy rings) that hurt you. **Morton Koopa Jr. (Yeti Mountain) - Stuns you, and throws spiky balls filled with snow at you. **Larry Koopa (Fizzy Ocean) - Using his upgraded magic scepter, he shoots his usual light blue fire, but also an orange orb that summons big Cheep-Cheeps or Porcupuffs. Battle arena also includes water gesyers. **Iggy Koopa (Short-Circuit Plant) - Uses a mechanical Chain-Chomp, and like Larry, uses a magic scepter. **Ludwig von Koopa (Thunderous Clouds) - Summons mini-tornadoes using his wands, as well as levitating in the air, shooting out his usual blue flames. *Bowser (Bowser's Castle) 'Supporting' *Princess Peach *Toad *Yoshis (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Light Blue and Pink) Enemies New Enemies *Chicken-like enemy *Cactus-like enemy *Seahorse-like enemy *Evil Yoshi (ridden by Koopa Troopas) *Brainwashed Toads (brainwashed by Bowser) *Giant Hammer Bro *Lightning Bros *Magma Cube-like enemy *Storm Cloud-like enemy Returning Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Koopa Troopas *Paratroopas *Lakitus *Dry Bones *Grand Goombas *Garguantua Koopa Troopas *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Pokeys *Thwomps *Whomps *Cheep Cheeps *Bullet Bills *Missle Bullet Bills *Torpedo Teds *Missle Torpedo Teds *Hammer Bros *Fire Bros *Ice Bros *Buzzy Beetles *Dragoneels *Waddlewings *Sledge Bros *more coming soon... Items *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Lightning Flower *Penguin Suit *Mini Mushrooms *Propeller Suit *Flying Squirrle Suit Trivia * Category:Wii U Games Category:RenarioExtreme INC. Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games